marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gertrude Yorkes (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Dale Yorkes (father, deceased); Stacey Yorkes (mother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Base beneath La Brea Tar Pits Museum | Gender = Female | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 125 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Hair dyed purple | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High school dropout | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways Vol 2 #18 | HistoryText = Gertrude Yorkes was an incredibly smart and clever individual, and was very frank and sarcastic when addressing others. Gert had socialist leanings, and wanted to be a senator before her experiences as a Runaway soured her to adults in positions of power. Gert was the only Runaway not shocked by the revelation that her parents were members of the secret super-villain organization known as the The Pride; she was convinced her parents were secretly evil at a young age, for she believed they were responsible for the disappearance of her first pet, a potbelly pig named Orwell. Soon after joining the Runaways, she inherited a genetically engineered dinosaur (whom she dubbed Old Lace) from her time-travelling parents. Gert saw Old Lace as more than a pet, which is likely a result of their psychic bond; when one was injured, the other felt pain. Her chosen codename Arsenic was a reference to the classic play and film, Arsenic and Old Lace. Gert was the Runaway who first suggested taking codenames and she stuck to hers longer than the others. Gert at first rejected her given name, wishing to shed her parents' influence completely, but finally conceded that "some things" they gave her are worth keeping. Gert considered herself to be agnostic, though she was ethnically Jewish. She was presented as knowing a little Hebrew, presumably as a result of a Jewish education. She dated Chase Stein; the two had their first kiss after Gert performed CPR on him, saving his life after a near drowning. Chase declared her to be "the hottest chick he's ever seen." Despite their differences, the two were very much in love. In fact, her relationship with Chase softened her somewhat; while she didn't lose her sarcastic edge, she often acted as the team's voice of reason, and Molly Hayes often looked to her as a big sister. In one alternate future timeline Gert became the leader of the Avengers under the codename Heroine. She used her parents' time machine to warn the Runaways of Victor Mancha, who will one day become the deadly super-villain Victorious. Heroine then died in Chase's arms from internal injuries. During the Runaways' attempt to bring Victor to the Hostel, he explained to Gert that Old Lace is not a Velociraptor but actually a Deinonychus. Despite the fact that he will kill her in one possible future, Gert didn't show any hostility towards the young, innocent Victor, mainly because she believed that the future is not set and Victor has the power to shape his own destiny. Victor had shown himself to be Gert's intellectual equal, which bothers Chase; despite Gert's assurances that she loved only him, Chase feared there may be an attraction brewing between Victor and Gert. During the Runaways' encounter with the second incarnation of the Pride, Gertrude was killed by the younger version of Geoffrey Wilder. She transferred telepathic control of Old Lace to Chase as she died in his arms. Gert's death creates somewhat of a paradox, as if she died through this process, then she would never have lead the Avengers, and see Victor turn into 'Victorious' and time travel back into the past, thereby meaning that Victor never would have got employed as a member of the Runaways. | Powers = * Telepathic link: Gertrude is telepathically link to a genetically engineered deinonychus. This empathic bond with Old Lace enabled Gertrude to command Old Lace as she pleased, however, she also shared any injuries that Old Lace suffered and vice versa. | Abilities = Arguably the most intelligent of the Runaways, second only to Victor Mancha. | Strength = Strength level is that of a normal human who does not exercise frequently. | Weaknesses = Gertrude Yorkes is deathly allergic to bees stings and wears glasses. | Equipment = | Transportation = Leapfrog. | Weapons = | Notes = * In an alternate future, Gertrude went by the codename Heroine and be the leader of the Avengers. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Universe A to Z * Wikipedia's article on Gertrude Yorkes }} Category:Runaways members Category:Zoopathy Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Jewish